Σύντομες ερωτήσεις κι απαντήσεις
1. Τί είναι αυτό το Fleetsave που άκουσα; Εν συντομία, αφήνοντας τον στόλο σου στον πλανήτη σου ενώ δεν παίζεις είναι σαν να θέλεις να καταστραφεί. Απλά, παίρνεις το στόλο σου, προτιμότερο μαζί με έναν Ανακυκλωτή και το στέλνεις σε ένα Πεδίο Συντριμμιών (ΠΣ) με χαμηλή ταχύτητα, για να κάνεις οικονομία στα καύσιμα, μαζί με τα πολύτιμα σου resources έτσι ώστε να επιστρέψει στον πλανήτη σου όταν τελειώσεις. Ακόμη κι εάν φύγεις από τον Η/Υ για μία ώρα, θα ήταν συνετό να το κάνεις αυτό, γιατί αυτή η μία ώρα είναι αρκετή για κάποιον να συντρίψει τον στόλο σου και να "εισβάλλει" στον πλανήτη σου. 2. Εάν καταστρέψω μια colony και την επαναποικίσω θα έχει την ίδια ποσότητα slots; Απάντ. Όχι. Ο αριθμός των slots είναι τυχαίος κάθε φορά που αποικείς μια αποικία. Επίσης, Κάθε moon, debris field και οτιδήποτε πάνω στον πλανήτη θα εξαφανιστούν όταν το slot του πλανήτη γίνει πάλι διαθέσιμο για επαναποίκηση.(Μετά από 24-48 ώρες περίπου, αστεροειδή εξαφανίζοντε και το slot του πλανήτη είναι πάλι κενό. 3. Βοήθεια. Μόλις ξεκίνησα. Τι θα πρέπει να χτίσω; Απάντ. Οι περισσότεροι ξεκινούν με metal mines καθώς χρειάζεσαι αρκετό metal για να φτιάξεις σχεδόν οτιδήποτε.Αργότερα στο παιχνίδι θα αντιληφθείς πως χρειάζεται crystal για τις περισσότερες έρευνες σε τεράστιες ποσότητες. 4. Γιατί τα resourses μου κοκκίνισαν; Απάντ. Έχεις περιορισμένη αποθηκευτική χωρητικότητα οπότε τα mines σου θα σταματήσουν να παράγουν resourses όταν οι αριθμοί είναι κόκκινοι. Έχεις μερικές επιλογές - α) μετέφερέ τα σε άλλη αποικία (τα οποία πιθανόν να τα χρησιμοποιήσουν), β) χρησι- μοποίησέ τα για να φτιάξεις κάτι (defenses, fleet, more buildings) ή χτίσε ένα storage container. Παρακαλώ, σημείωσε παρ'ολα αυτά, εάν βγεις offline και φτάσεις στο μαξιμουμ, τα mines σου συνεχίζουν να παράγουν μέχρι να μπεις μέσα (online). Επίσης σημείωσε, τα moons ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΝ να παράγουν resources οπότε δεν χρειάζονται αποθήκες καθώς μπορείς να συνεχίσεις να στέλνεις περισσότερα resourses και αυτά απλά θα συσωρεύονται. Δεν καταστρέφονται. 5. Τί είναι το σκόρ μου; και τι σημαίνει; Απάντ. Το σκόρ σου αναπαριστά την ποσότητα των resourses του account σου, σε αριθμό. Δηλ., κάθε 1000 resourses που ξοδεύεις είναι ένας βαθμός. Το deuterium δεν υπολογίζεται στους βαθμούς σου ενώ χρησιμοποιείται ως καύσιμο σε ships και στην σελίδα galaxy. 6. Τί είναι το σκόρ του στόλου; Απάντ. Θα έπρεπε πιο εύστοχα να ονομάζεται αριθμός στόλου. Είναι απλά ο συνολικός αριθμός σκαφών που έχεις. Κάθε και οποιοδήποτε σκάφος μετράει ως ένα. Ακόμα και τα solar satellites μετράνε σαν μια μονάδα του αριθμού του στόλου σου. Δεν δίνει κάποια ένδειξη της ποιότητας των σκαφών. 7. Τί είναι το noob protection; Απάντ. Όταν είσαι κάτω από 5000 βαθμούς, παίκτες που έχουν πάνω από το 5πλάσιο του σκόρ σου (500%) δεν μπορούν να σε επιτεθούν όπως δεν μπορείς κι εσύ να τους επιτεθείς. ¶παξ και ξεπεράσεις τους 5000 βαθμούς, μπορείς να επιτεθείς οποιονδήποτε ανώτερό σου αλλά κανέναν που έχει λιγότερους από 5000 βαθμούς και δεν είναι λιγότερος του 1/5 της δικής σου βαθμολογίας. 8. Πώς μπορώ να κάνω εμπόριο; Απάντ. ΠΡΕΠΕΙ να έχεις σκάφη όπως και το άλλο άτομο. Δεν υπάρχει επιβαλλόμενο εμπόριο, οπότε κάνε το με δική σου ευθύνη όπως πολύς κόσμος, εμπορεύσου μόνο με φίλους και μέλη της συμμαχίας σου. Τα προτιμητέα σκάφη είναι φυσικά τα large cargoes. Τα small cargoes είναι πιο αργά και πιο μικρά αλλά κάνουν επίσης την δουλειά τους. Όλα τα άλλα σκάφη γενικά έχουν πολύ μικρούς αποθηκευτικούς χώρους για να μεταφέρουν οποιαδήποτε πραγματική ποσότητα εμπορεύματος για λογικές ποσότητες καυσίμων. 9. Βοήθεια! το σκόρ μου μηδενίστηκε! Απάντ. Απλά σημαίνει ο σέρβερ επαναυπολογίζει τα σκόρ. Επίσης συμβαίνει όταν ο στόλος σου στέλνεται έξω και το σκόρ ανανεώνεται. Θα χάσεις την ποσότητα του σκόρ που αξίζει για τον στόλο σου αλλά θα την πάρεις πίσω όταν ο στόλος σου επιστρέψει. 10. Απαγορεύτηκα για λόγους ασφάλειας! Απάντ. Είναι μια ψευτό-απαγόρευση και ένα μικροπροβληματάκι όταν κάνεις login. Απλά προσπάθησε πάλι και θα πρέπει να λειτουργήσει. 11. Γιατί δεν δουλεύουν τα mines μου; Γιατί δεν μπορώ να χτίσω; Απάντ. Πάνε στο μενού "resourses" και πάτα δύο φορές την εντολή "calculate" 12. Γιατί μειώνεται το deuterium μου; Απάντ. Χάνεις 10 deuteriums κάθε φορά που πάς στην σελίδα "Galaxy" και άλλα 10 deuteriums για κάθε νέο galaxy που βλέπεις. 13. Πήρα ένα μύνημα που λέει "Fleet command Return of a fleet One of your fleets () returns from #2 to #3. #4 " Απάντ. Είναι ένα fleet bug μερικές φορές όταν χάνεις probes, αυτό συμβαίνει όταν ο στόλος έχει εξαφανιστεί αλλά ο σέρβερ καθυστερεί (lagging) ή κατι παρόμοιο. 14. Οι στόλοι μου δεν επιστρέφουν αλλά θα έπρεπε να είχαν επιστρέψει πίσω! Απάντ. Καθυστέρηση του σέρβερ, είναι εκνευριστικό. Τα μυνήματα καθυστερούν (μέχρι και μισή ώρα όταν είναι απασχολημένος) οι στόλοι θα "εξαφανιστούν" για λίγο αλλά παραμένουν ακόμη στην σελίδα "Fleet". Απλά κάνε υπομονή. 15. Επιτέθηκα κάποιον- ή μου επιτέθηκε κάποιος αλλά δεν πέσαν κανονιές! Απάντ. Ναι, υπάρχει ένα bug του προγράμματος όπου οι στόλοι δεν μάχοντε και τελίωνουν με ισοπαλία κάθε φορά. Οι προγραμματιστές εργάζοντε να λύσουν το πρόβλημα. Harvesting Debris questions 16. Πώς μπορώ να μάθω πόσα debris υπάρχουν; Απάντ. Πάνε στην σελίδα "Galaxy" και ψάξε για το γράμμα "Τ" δίπλα από τον αριθμό του πλανήτη. Τοποθέτησε και κράτα σταθερό τον δείκτη του ποντικιού από πάνω του (δλδ. πάνω από το Τ) για να δεις πόσο είναι. "Μ" είναι το Metal και "Κ" είναι το Crystal. 17. Βοήθεια! Δεν θα με αφήσει να στείλω τα recyclers μου! Απάντ. Εάν δεν υπήρξε ποτέ debris στον "στόχο", πρέπει πρώτα να κάνεις debris πριν στείλεις τα recyclers. Ο πιό συνήθης τρόπος είναι να χρησιμοποιήσεις ένα probe για να επιτεθείς στον πλανήτη. Αυτό γενικά χρησιμοποιήται από άτομα που συλλέγουν debris πριν κινητοποιήσουν τον στόλο τους για μάχη. 18. Μπορώ να στείλω άλλα σκάφη μαζί με recyclers για να συλλέξουν debris; (π.χ. cargoes) Απάντ. Ναι, μπορείς αλλά δεν θα συλλέξουν debris. Το να τα στείλεις εκεί δεν θα κάνουν τίποτα. Μόνο τα recyclers μπορούν να μεταφέρουν debris. 19. Βοήθεια με συντρίβουν (bash)! Απάντ. Το πιο πιθανό είναι να ...μη σε συντρίβουν (bash). Χρειάζονται πολλές επιθέσεις για να μετρήσει σαν συντριβή (bash). Ένας παίκτης μπορεί νόμιμα να επιτεθεί κάθε έναν από τους πλανήτες σου μέχρι 3 επιθέσεις (των 3 κυμάτων η κάθε μία). Τότε χρησιμοποίησε το FLEETSAVE. 20. Βοήθεια! δέχομαι επίθεση! Απάντ. Κάνε FLEETSAVE ή τουλάχιστον χρησιμοποίησε τα resources σου έτσι ώστε αυτός που κάνει την επίθεση να μην πάρει τίποτα. Μπορείς επίσης να χτίσεις ένα κτίριο ή να ξεκινήσεις μια έρευνα (research) και μετά την επίθεση ακύρωσέ το. Η επίθεση έχει λάβει τέλος όταν δεις την αναφορά μάχης (combat report) στα μηνύματά σου. Building questions: ''' '''21. Τί κάνουν τα εργοστάσια Νανίτη;(nanite factories) Απάντ. Σε αντίθεση με την περιγραφή, όλα τα σκάφη επισκευάζοντε σε πλήρη υγεία (full health) ακόμη κι αν δεν έχεις νανίτες. Wink Τα εργοστάσια Νανίτη απλά μειώνουν τον χρόνο κατασκευής, για οτιδήποτε στα κτήρια,shipyard και defense, στο μισό. Οπότε μετά την αναβάθμιση του επιπέδου 2 του κτηρίου (nanite factory) ο χρόνος κατασκευής μειώνεται στο 25% του κανονικού και στο επίπεδο 3 πέφτει στο 12,5% του κανονικού χρόνου. 22. Θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιώ τα fusion power plants; Απάντ. Δεν πρέπει να τα εμπιστεύεσαι απόλυτα ως την κύρια πηγή ενέργειας -όπως τα solar plants είναι φθηνότερα -αλλά τα fusion plants παράγουν περισσότερη ενέργεια αλλά καταναλώνουν deuterium για να λειτουργήσουν. Είναι χρήσιμα ώστε να ορθοποδήσεις σε περίπτωση που κάποιος καταστρέψει τα solar satellites σου. 23) Πώς μπορώ να αποικίσω ένα φεγγάρι; Απάντ. Δεν μπορείς να αποικήσεις ένα φεγγάρι. Αποκτάς ένα από τα συντρίμια (Debris Fields) μετά από μάχες στους πλανήτες σου. 24). Ο φίλος μου από το universe 2 θα ήθελε να μπεί στην συμμαχία μου στο universe 8, δεν μπορεί να την βρεί! Γιατί; Απάντ. Όλα τα universes είναι σε διαφορετικούς servers κι έτσι δεν μπορείς να αλληλεπιδράσεις με άλλα άτομα διαφορετικών universes. 25). Πως δουλεύει το σύστημα του σκόρ; Απάντ. Πέρνεις ένα (1) βαθμό για κάθε 1.000 resources που ξοδεύεις. 26). Ο στόλος μου δεν γυρνάει στην ώρα του ή έκανα έρευνα στο Laser Technology για τα small lasers αλλά δεν μπορώ να τα κτίσω κλπ. Απάντ. Ωφείλεται σε καθυστέρηση (lag) του server, απλά περίμενε λίγο και όλα θα πάνε καλά. 27) Δεν μπορώ να μπώ σε Vacation mode! ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ! ' Απάντ. Για να μπεις σε vacation mode θα πρέπει να μην χτίζεις ή να κάνεις έρευνα οτιδήποτε, δεν πρέπει να έχεις τον στόλο σου σε αποστολή και όλα τα mines σου θα πρέπει να είναι στο 0% της παραγωγής. '''28) Δεν μπορώ να εκτοξεύσω το solar satellite, γιατί; ' Απάντ. Εκτοξεύεται αυτόματα όταν ολοκληρωθεί η κατασκευή του. '''29) Διαμοιρασμός ενός Η/Υ για το OGAME. Tο OGAME ειναι πολύ αυστηρό σχετικά με τους πολλαπλούς λογαριασμούς (όπως θα έπρεπε να είναι). Όμως, υπάρχουν φορές που εσύ και κάποιος συγγενής σου θέλετε να παίξετε, αλλά έχετε μόνο μία σύνδεση στο Ιντερνετ. Ο πιό απλός τρόπος για να μη μπλέξεις είναι να παίξεις σε διαφορετικά Σύμπαντα. Επιτρέπεται να έχεις έναν λογαριασμό σε κάθε Σύμπαν, οπότε μπορείς να έχεις μέχρι και 8 λογαριασμούς. Εάν εσύ και ο συγγενής/φίλος θέλετε να παίξετε, μπορείτε να παίξετε σε διαφορετικά Σύμπαντα. Εάν επιμένεις να παίξετε στο ίδιο Σύμπαν (δεν συνιστάται) τότε ακολούθα αυτούς τους απλούς κανόνες: 1) Να μην έχετε τους ίδιους κωδικούς (passwords) 2) Καλύτερα να μην μπείτε στην ίδια Συμμαχία 3) Να μην εμπορεύεστε, επιτίθεστε κ.λ.π. ( χωρίς αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ των λογαριασμών). Ένας GO (Game Operator) μπορεί να δεί μόνο τους διαφορετικούς λογαριασμούς. Δεν γνωρίζει εάν υπάρχουν δύο άτομα από πίσω ή ένα. Απλά ενημέρωσέ τους με ένα email. 30) Παραγωγή της Shipyard. Όταν φτιάχνεις κάτι στην shipyard (το οποίο περιλαμβάνει στόλο και αμυντικά συστήματα), ο χρόνος που απαιτείται βασίζεται στο επίπεδο (level) της shipyard. Όσο υψηλότερο είναι αυτό το επίπεδο τόσο πιο γρήγορα χτίζονται ή κατασκευάζονται οι παραγγελίες σας. Επίσης, όταν αναβαθμίζεται την shipyard, δεν μπορείτε να χτίσετε ή να κατασκευάσετε οτιδήποτε. Οπότε να το έχετε υπόψιν όταν κάνετε αναβάθμιση. Ακόμα, δεν μπορείτε να ακυρώσετε οτιδήποτε φτιάχνεται από την shipyard. Αυτό συμβαίνει για να μην εκμεταλλεύεστε την δυνατότητα της shipyard σε περίπτωση επίθεσης, όπου ξοδεύετε όλα τα resources σας για να κατασκευάσετε στόλο και μετά την επίθεση να ακυρώσετε την παραγγελία. Επίσης, μειώνεται ο χρόνος κατασκευής της shipyard όταν αναβαθμίζεται και το robotic factory. 31) Multialarm! Όταν λαμβάνετε αυτό το μήνυμα, σημαίνει ότι εσείς και ο συνεργάτης σας (όταν κάνετε εμπόριο, επιτίθεστε ή κατασκοπεύετε ο ένας τον άλλον) έχετε την ίδια IP. Αυτό εμφανίζεται όταν μοιράζεστε τον ίδιο υπολογιστή, ένα δίκτυο ή έναν δρομολογητή. Δεν επιτρέπεται να ανταλλάσσετε, επιτίθεστε ή κατασκοπεύετε μεταξύ σας. Οι Game operators μπορούν να θεωρήσουν εσάς ως πολυχρήστες, και μπορεί αυτό να τον οδηγήσει στο να σας απαγορεύσει όταν σας ελέγξει. Η κατοχή 2 λογαριασμών (accounts) σε ένα σύμπαν (universe) απαγορεύεται. Η διανομή μιας IP όταν αλληλεπιδράτε είτε είστε στη ίδια συμμαχία μπορεί να επιτραπεί, μιλήστε στον Gameoperator σας. 32) Τι συμβαίνει σε ένα σκάφος αποικιών (colony ship )όταν αποικίσω έναν πλανήτη ή εγκαταλείψω μια αποικία; Τον παίρνω πίσω; Όχι. Μόλις αποικίσετε έναν πλανήτη, το σκάφος χάνεται. Φανταστείτε το σαν να απαιτούνται τα σκάφη για να ενισχύσουν τα πρώτα ορυχεία. Όταν διαγράφετε μια αποικία, δεν παίρνετε πίσω το σκάφος. 33) Η αποστολή των ελέγχων κατασκοπείας θεωρείται ως επίθεση (attack) σύμφωνα με τον bashing κανόνα; Όχι. μπορείτε να κατασκοπεύσετε σε άλλους περισσότερες από 3 φορές σε 24 ώρες. Ο κανόνας δεν ισχύει σε αυτήν την περίπτωση. Απλά θυμηθείτε, το να κατασκοπεύετε πάρα πολύ μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ingame spam. 34) Τι είναι το "TSD " στις στατιστικές συμμαχίας; Αυτό παρουσιάζει πόσους βαθμούς μια συμμαχία έχει. Το TSD σημαίνει "χίλια - κάθε χιλιοστό βαθμό ενός μέλους είναι ένας βαθμός στις στατιστικές συμμαχίας. Σε απόλυτος αριθμούς: 1 Εκατομμύριο μονάδες των πόρων πρέπει να χρησιμοποιηθούν για την οικοδόμηση ή την έρευνα για να πάρει ένα βαθμό η συμμαχία στις στατιστικές. 35) Πώς παίρνω ένα φεγγάρι; Τι γίνεται με τα συντρίμμια από τα οποία προέκυψε, είναι αυτά ακόμα εκεί; Μπορείτε να πάρετε ένα φεγγάρι όταν επιτίθεται κάποιος σε σας και τα συντρίμμια επιπλέουν γύρω από τον πλανήτη σας. Έχετε μια πιθανότητα από 0 -20 τοις εκατό να πάρετε ένα φεγγάρι. 1% είναι, όταν επιπλέουν 100.000 μονάδες ως συντρίμμια, 2% όταν επιπλέουν 200.000 κ.λ.π. Αλλά δεν θα πάρετε ένα φεγγάρι στα σίγουρα, έχετε απλώς μια πιθανότητα. Υπάρχουν ακόμα τα συντρίμμια ελεύθερα για να συλλεχθούν. 36) Τι είναι ακριβώς Rapid Fire (RF); RF σημαίνει, ένα σκάφος έχει Χ πιθανότητες για να καταστρέψει Χ άλλα σκάφη ή/και defenses. Ένα παράδειγμα: Τα Cruisers έχουν RF 10 ενάντια στα missile launchers. Έτσι ένα και μόνο Cruiser μπορεί να καταστρέψει 10 missile launchers με μια βολή. Ίσως μόλις 8 ή 9, ή ακόμα και 11. Όλες οι μονάδες εκτός τα Solar satellites και τα espionage probes καταστρέφουν 5 espionage probes και Solar satellites σε κάθε γύρο (round). Τα Cruisers καταστρέφουν 3 light fighters κάθε γύρο και 10 missiles launchers κάθε γύρο. Τα Destroyers καταστρέφουν 10 light lasers κάθε γύρο. Τα Bombers καταστρέφουν 10 light lasers και missiles launchers κάθε γύρο και 5 heavy lasers και Ion cannons σε κάθε γύρο. Τα Death Star καταστρέφει 33 όλων των ειδών σκάφη, μόνο 5 Destroyers κάθε γύρο, 1250 espionage probes, το πολύ 1 Death Star, 250 όλων των ειδών defenses εκτός από Plasma cannons και των δύο θόλων ασπίδων (shield domes ) επειδή δεν υπάρχει RF ενάντια σε αυτά. 37) Πότε ξεκινάει ένα νέο universe XX; Νέα universe ανοίγουν όταν τα παλαιά είναι πλήρη. Η έναρξη ενός νέου universe θα αναγγελθεί στις ειδήσεις της κεντρικής σελίδας του παιχνιδιού. 38) Στο μενού Galaxy βλέπω ένα (*) ή έναν αριθμό δίπλα στο όνομα ενός παίκτη. Τι σημαίνει αυτό; Αυτό σημαίνει ότι υπάρχει δραστηριότητα στον πλανήτη του παίκτη. Ένα αστεράκι (*)σημαίνει ότι κάτι συμβαίνει στο τελευταίο 15λεπτο και μετά από τα 15 λεπτά οι αριθμοί μένουν εκεί μέχρι 60 λεπτά. Υπάρχουν διάφορα πράγματα που θεωρούνται μια δραστηριότητα: ανιχνευση/επίθεση από κάποιον, κάποιος που παίρνει τους πόρους με ένα στόλο, επίθεση/ανίχνευση σε κάποιον, η επιστροφή ενός στόλου, έναρξη/τελείωμα μιας ανάθεσης κατασκευής, κ.λ.π. 39) Συνδέθηκα και είναι όλα λευκά εκτός από τις λέξεις. ''' 1. Πηγαίνετε στις επιλογές και εκεί στις επιλογές skin. Διαγράψτε το 0 εκεί και κάντε κλικ στο save changes. 2. Κάνετε σερφινγκ με τον browser της aol. Απενεργοποιήστε τον έλεγχο IP ή χρησιμοποιήστε ένα διαφορετικό browser (π.χ. firefox, όπερα κ.λπ.) '''40) Μόλις αποίκισα έναν πλανήτη αλλά έχει μόνο 100 τομείς (fields). Θα έπρεπε να τον κρατήσω; Εάν έχετε ακόμα αρκετά slots πλανητών θα πρέπει να χτίσετε στον πλανήτη επάνω με τους δικούς του πόρους και στείλε τους πόρους που παράγει μετά από κάποιο χρόνο σε έναν άλλο πλανήτη. Όταν χρειάζεστε την slot του πλανήτη μπορείτε απλά να διαγράψετε τον πλανήτη και να αποικίσετε πάλι. Αλλά όταν θέλετε να κρατήσετε έναν πλανήτη πρέπει τουλάχιστον να έχει 150 τομείς. Έτσι δεν θα έχετε προβλήματα χώρου. Μεγέθη πλανητών: θέση1: μέσος όρος: 64, 60% μεταξύ 48 και 80 τομέων θέση 2: μέσος όρος: 68, 60% μεταξύ 53 και 83 τομέων θέση 3: μέσος όρος: 73, 60% μεταξύ 54 και 82 τομέων θέση 4: μέσος όρος: 173, 60% μεταξύ 108 και 238 τομέων θέση 5: μέσος όρος: 167, 60% μεταξύ 95 και 239 τομέων θέση 6: μέσος όρος: 155, 60% μεταξύ 82 και 228 τομέων θέση 7: μέσος όρος: 144, 60% μεταξύ 116 και 173 τομέων θέση 8: μέσος όρος: 150, 60% μεταξύ 123 και 177 τομέων θέση 9: μέσος όρος: 159, 60% μεταξύ 129 και 188 τομέων θέση 10: μέσος όρος: 101, 60% μεταξύ 79 και 122 τομέων θέση 11: μέσος όρος: 98, 60% μεταξύ 81 και 116 τομέων θέση 12: μέσος όρος: 105, 60% μεταξύ 85 και 129 τομέων θέση 13: μέσος όρος: 110, 60% μεταξύ 60 και 160 τομέων θέση 14: μέσος όρος: 84, 60% μεταξύ 42 και 126 τομέων θέση 15: μέσος όρος: 101, 60% μεταξύ 54 και 149 τομέων Οι αριθμοί των πεδίων είναι πιθανότητες, διαφορετικοί αριθμοί είναι πάντα πιθανοί. 41) Μπορώ να ακυρώσω τα ships/defense κατά την διάρκεια κατασκευής τους; Όχι. 42) Καταλαμβάνει τομείς (fields) τα defenses; ''' Όχι, τα defenses δεν χρειάζονται τομείς. '''43) Μόλις αναβάθμισα το hyperspace engine μου αλλά τα σκάφη μου δεν πάνε γρηγορότερα! Υπάρχουν 3 τύποι μηχανών στο παιχνίδι (hyperspace, impulse και combustion) και μόνο τα σκάφη που χρησιμοποιούν το είδος μηχανής που αναβαθμίσατε πρόκειται να είναι γρηγορότερα. Κάθε επίπεδο αύξησης της combustion engine ωθεί παραπάνω τα small cargo, big cargo, light fighters, espionage probes and recyclers. (10%) Κάθε επίπεδο αύξησης της impulse engine ωθεί παραπάνω τα heavy fighters, cruisers, colony ships and bomber. (20%) Κάθε επίπεδο hyperspace engine βελτιώνει την ταχύτητα των battle ships, destroyers and death stars.. (30%) '44) Πώς δουλεύει το σύστημα κατασκοπείας; ' Το σύστημα κατασκοπείας είναι λίγο δύσκολο να το καταλάβουμε. Όσο περισσότερα επίπεδα το espionage level του εχθρού σας είναι όλο και περισσότερα espionage probes πρέπει να στέλνουμε για να κάνουν την διαφορά [ (εχθρικό espionage lvl – το δικό σας espionage level)2 ] παραδείγματος χάριν: (10 - 7)2 = 32 = 9 (πρέπει να στείλετε 9 πρόσθετα espionage probes για να εξισορροπήσετε τα 3 επίπεδα διαφοράς). Αφότου εξισορροπήσετε τη διαφορά (ή εάν έχετε υψηλότερο ή ίδιο με το υψηλό espionage level του αντιπάλου) αυτό δουλεύει κάπως έτσι: * 1 probe στο ίδιο επίπεδο espionage = Εμφανίζονται οι πόροι (resources)(στην πραγματικότητα οι πόροι παρουσιάζονται πάντα) * 2 probes στο ίδιο επίπεδο espionage (ή 2 probes προστιθέμενα στον αριθμό των probes που χρειάζονται να εξισορροπήσουν την διαφορά του espionage ή 1 υψηλότερο επίπεδο espionage από όσο ο εχθρός σας έχει) = Εμφανίζονται και οι στόλοι επίσης * 3 probes στο ίδιο επίπεδο espionage (ή 3 probes προστιθέμενα στον αριθμό probes που χρειάζονται να εξισορροπήσουν την διαφορά του espionage ή 2 υψηλότερα επίπεδα espionage από όσο ο εχθρός σας έχει) = Εμφανίζονται και τα defenses επίσης * 5 probes στο ίδιο επίπεδο espionage(ή 5 probes προστιθέμενα στον αριθμό probes που χρειάζονται να εξισορροπήσουν την διαφορά του espionage ή 2 υψηλότερα επίπεδα espionage από όσο ο εχθρός σας έχει) = Εμφανίζονται και τα κτήρια επίσης * 7 probes στο ίδιο επίπεδο espionage(ή 7 probes προστιθέμενα στον αριθμό probes που χρειάζονται να εξισορροπήσουν την διαφορά του espionage ή 3 υψηλότερα επίπεδα espionage από όσο ο εχθρός σας έχει) = Εμφανίζονται και οι τεχνολογίες επίσης Έτσι πίσω στο παράδειγμα από την αρχή. Εάν θέλετε να τα δείτε όλα πρέπει στείλετε 16 probes (9 + 7 = 16). '45) Δέχομαι επίθεση! Τι μπορώ να κάνω; / Τι με σώζει και πώς μπορώ να το κάνω; ' Το saving είναι πιθανώς το σημαντικότερο πράγμα που κάνεις στο ogame. Στοιχηματίζω πως εάν κάποιος θα έγραφε ένα βιβλίο για το ogame η πρώτη εντολή θα ήταν "Σώστε τους πόρους σας!" Βασικά κάνοντας saving προστατεύετε τους πόρους σας από το να κλαπούν από άλλους παίκτες. Υπάρχουν διάφοροι τρόποι να κάνετε saving: * Στείλτε το στόλο σας με τους πόρους σε μια αποστολή μεταφοράς (transport mission). * Στείλτε το στόλο σας με τους πόρους σε μια αποστολή κατασκοπείας (espionage mission). * Στείλτε το στόλο σας με τους πόρους σε μια αποστολή ανακύκλωσης (recycling mission). * Στείλτε το στόλο σας με τους πόρους σε μια αποστολή επίθεσης (attacking mission). * Στείλτε το στόλο σας με τους πόρους σε μια αποστολή επέκτασης (deployment mission). Για την αποστολή μεταφορών και επέκτασης ένας από τους πλανήτες σας πρέπει να είναι ο στόχος. Για την αποστολή ανακύκλωσης οποιαδήποτε συντρίμμια (debris ) βολεύουν (αλλά θυμηθείτε ότι πρέπει να έχετε έναν ανακυκλωτή (recycler ) στον στόλο σας). Για την αποστολή κατασκοπείας πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσετε έναν πλανήτη χωρίς τα σκάφη/ηλιακούς δορυφόρους στον πλανήτη έτσι δεν θα υπάρξει πιθανότητα να ανιχνευτεί ο στόλος σας. Εάν μπορείτε πρέπει να σώσετε το στόλο σας με έναν ανακυκλωτή σε κάποια συντρίμμια (debris) επειδή αυτός είναι ο καλύτερος τρόπος για να τον σώσετε. '46) Πώς λειτουργεί η προστασία αρχαρίων (noob-protection); ' < 5.000 βαθμούς: δεν μπορείτε να επιτεθείτε παίκτες με πιο πολύ από το 500% των βαθμών σας ή λιγότερο από το 20% των βαθμών σας. Εκείνοι οι παίκτες δεν μπορούν να σας επιτεθούν επίσης. > 5.000 βαθμούς: μπορείτε να επιτεθείτε σε όσους έχουν περισσότερους βαθμούς από εσάς και εκείνοι μπορούν να επιτεθούν σε σας επίσης. Εσείς ακόμη δεν μπορείτε να επιτεθείτε σε άτομα με λιγότερο από το 20% των βαθμών σας και αυτοί δεν μπορούν να σας επιτεθούν επίσης. > 25.000 βαθμούς: μπορείτε να επιτεθείτε σε οποιονδήποτε έχει περισσότερους από 5.000 βαθμούς όπως επίσης και εκείνοι μπορούν να σας επιτεθούν. da:FAQ en: fr: hr: ko: pl: sv: tr: